El Inicio De Una Nueva Familia
by PILLI
Summary: Ron y Hermione estan esperando a su primera bebe, y ella...quiere pudin! xD Spoilers


El inicio de una nueva familia

Habían pasado varios años desde que una pareja de jóvenes habían confesado su amor en medio de una cruel batalla, una batalla que si bien había traído mucho dolor y desolación, había sido el día en que sus labios se habían sentido porfin el uno al otro por primera vez, se encontraban a escasos centímetros, durmiendo, con los dedos entrelazados y abrazándose, en una amplia cama de la que era ahora su casa, hacia tan solo dos años que habían decidido dar el gran paso y casarse. Hacia dos años que se habían casado, pero la pasión y el amor seguía intacto, como si los años no hubieran pasado, pero habían pasado, y se notaba al igual que el abultado vientre de Hermione.

Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, o bueno, eso era lo que Ron creía, hacia dos días que él no podía dormir por los antojos de su Herm.

Y él estaba equivocado..

Ron Ron!!

Mm? Herm? qué pasa?

Ron! Quiere pudin!! El bebe quiere pudin!!

pudin? son las tres de la madrugada, duérmete Herm - le dijo ron dándose nuevamente la vuelta para dormir

- anda ron, despierta, el bebe quiere pudin - le susurro en el oído a su esposo

- el bebe no sabe lo que es el pudin, duérmete herm - le dijo nuevamente

Pero ella sabía como convencerlo…

Ron, vamos! no seas malo! oh! bueno!, tendré que ir yo misma - ella se estaba parando cuando...

esta bien! siempre lo logras! – dijo un soñoliento Ron

se levantó lentamente de la cama, se calzó las pantuflas y bajo a la cocina a preparar el dichoso pudin cuando un grito se escucho - te amo ron y tu hijo también

Ron dio una sonrisa leve y empezó a preparar el pudín, cuando empezó a recordar el día, el gran día del anuncio de Rose..

**Flash Back…**

Justo esa tarde un horrible dolor de cabeza había acudido a ron, solo deseaba llegar a su casa y tomar una siesta aunque no le gustase viajar por red flu así lo hizo aquel día, cuando llego a su casa lo primero que percibió fue un leve sollozo procedente de la habitación, sin perder un solo segundo soltó sus cosas y subió corriendo para encontrar a una Hermione convertida en un mar de lágrimas sentada en el piso, se acercó lentamente a ella y con uno de sus fuertes brazos la rodeo – por qué lloras?, si alguien te hizo algo te juro que lo mato - le dijo él

ella simplemente negó con la cabeza - nadie me hizo nada - le dijo entre sollozos

- ¿entonces porque estás triste? - no llores porfavor - le pidió

- y quien dijo que estoy triste?, aunque bueno si me hicieron algo, y fuiste tu - le dijo alzando la cabeza un poco

Yo?. dijo un Ron completamente sorprendido - Hermione, no entiendo nada, qué hice?

si bueno solo me embarazaste - le dijo ahora riendo estruendosamente

La primera reacción del pelirrojo fue pararse repentinamente y mirar con los ojos desorbitados a Hermione sin decir nada, luego se sentó en la cama y seguía sin decir nada

Ron! Ron! amor!! reaccionaa!!!

La chica lo sacudió un poco intentando que él reaccionara - ¿Ron¿me escuchas? - ella empezaba a preocuparse…

Levantó la cabeza, su mirada estaba perdida, en un movimiento bastante sorpresivo se aferro de la cintura de la castaña

Besó infinitas veces con besos cortos su vientre, luego la miro fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada y la levantó dándole vueltas y gritando "voy a ser papaaaa", ella estaba feliz, los dos estaban felices, ella reía, él gritaba de emoción, una nueva Weasley estaba por llegar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

RON¿ya está el pudin? - un nuevo grito por parte de su esposa lo había sacado de aquel dulce recuerdo

Si siii ahí voy!! - dijo un pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios

Cogió una bandeja y puso una porción de pudin de chocolate en ella; llegó donde Hermione y la castaña devoró el pudín...

Estaba delicioso amor - dijo una castaña totalmente satisfecha

y yo que gano con que te aya gustado? - le pregunto el pelirrojo

Mmm no sé, que puedas volver a dormir - le respondió ella

mm no se, ya se me quito el sueño, quisiera un premio mejor - dijo un pícaro Ron

a si? Cómo que? - volvió a preguntar Hermione

Mmm - decía Ron con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella podía adivinar el motivo - algo como - decía acercadonse a ella y retirando la bandeja – a ti!

después de ese corto intercambio de palabras, la chica lo beso como si no quedara otro día en sus vidas, él la tomo por la cintura y se metieron en la cama, sin acordarse del pequeño detalle de su embarazo, los besos y caricias iban subiendo de tono cada vez mas

Ron! - dijo una agitada Hermione - acuérdate del bebe!:

oh si, si si, pero el médico dijo que...

Hermione no lo dejo terminar, lo besó de lleno, le comió la boca!, se había acordado que no hacia daño hacerlo mientras estuviera en los 5 primeros meses

sus cuerpos se deseaban, la pasión y el amor se hacían uno solo, ellos eran uno solo, después de un momento sus cuerpos se tensaron y cayeron rendidos en los brazos de otro, y su amor se consumo una vez mas.

**cuatro meses después…**

Hermione se encontraba tomando una taza de té, mientras esperaba que su esposo bajara a hacerle compañía en el desayuno, el chico bajó como todas las mañanas y así juntos pasaron unos minutos antes de que él se marchara al trabajo

Buenos días amor! - dijo Ron dándole un beso a Hermione en la boca y otro en su vientre - cómo amanecieron hoy?

Muy bien amor - dijo ella correspondiendo el beso y dándole un beso en su rojiza cabellera cuando se agacho a besar su vientre - te sirvo algo?

- si, pero solo tomare café, se hace tarde para que vaya a trabajar - le dijo sentándose junto a ella

con un poco de esfuerzo ella se levantó y le preparó el café, luego con un dulce beso en los labios y un "te amo" el pelirrojo se despidió, pero cuando estaba a punto de partir...

ay dios, ron - dijo ella - RON! - grito esta vez mas fuerte ya que el chico no la había escuchado pues había cerrado la puerta detrás de el

no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la puerta se habría de golpe y una cabeza pelirroja entro corriendo - ¿QUÉ PASA? - preguntó el joven

este ron, tranquilo no pasa nada solo que el bebe ya quiere nacer - le dijo ella tranquilamente

queee?? Por qué?? no digo por que! sino por qué ahora?? estas segura?? - decía un Ron totalmente desesperado - Hermione! no te rías!... espérame aquí! no te muevas! voy a traer todooo!

Ron corría como desesperado por toda la casa buscando la maleta que habían preparado desde hace días por si eso llegaba a suceder pronto

pero a juzgar por el escándalo que se escuchaba el chico no lograba encontrarla - ¿dónde demonios esta la maleta? - gritaba fuera de si

Hermione, que sabia muy bien donde estaba, solo disfrutaba de la escena de un Ron completamente fuera de sí

Porfin! la encontree - Ron cogió la mano de Hermione y la empezó a tratar como a un bebe - estas bien cariño? te sientes bien? no necesitas algo? el bebe como está?

Ron!! cálmate porfavor! me pones mas nerviosa!!!

- ¿calmarme?, pero si yo estoy calmado tu eres la que esta estresada - le decía a Herm

La chica le soltó la mano, lo tomo por los hombros y lo guío hasta el auto que estaba afuera

cuando porfin logro acomodar todo en el asiento trasero y acomodar a Hermione junto a él, encendió el auto y arranco dejando atrás una espesa nube de polvo

unos momentos mas tarde, el auto tomo la carretera que los llevaría hacia el centro de Londres donde se encontraba San Mungo

parecía que un demente manejaba el auto, pues esquivaba a los demás como si se tratase de un conductor de carreras

lo único que no cuadraba con la imagen era que la cabeza del conductor salía por la ventanilla - APÁRTENSE!! TRAIGO A UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA -gritaba una y otra vez

Hermione reía pero a la vez Ron la ponía mas nerviosa, al fin llegaron a San Mungo y Ron la bajo lo más rápido que pudo..

Señoritaa!! mi esposa esta a punto de dar a luz!!

Si señor, nos damos cuenta, cálmese porfavor! solo logra ponerla mas nerviosa

eso le vengo diciendo todo el camino - decía Hermione que respiraba forzadamente porque los dolores habían empezado

Rápidamente los sanadores pusieron en una silla de ruedas a la castaña y le llevaron a una sala donde vería qué tan avanzado estaba el trabajo de parto

Ron llamo a Harry y Ginny, luego se sentó en la sala de espera, pero estaba tan ansioso que cada cinco minutos preguntaba cómo estaban los dos

Media hora mas tarde llegaron Harry y Ginny acompañados de todos los Weasley y los padres de hermIone - ¿como esta todo? - le pregunto arthur a su hijo mientras su madre lo abrazaba

Pasadas unas horas un sanador se hacerco a donde se encontraba toda la familia - señor Weasley, su esposa esta por dar a luz, y normalmente se acostumbra que el padre este ahí así que si quiere me puede acompañar, sin meditarlo ni un segundo Ron se levanto como impulsado por resortes y siguió al hombre

ya dentro del quirófano, Ron pudo ver a su esposa recostada en una cama extraña y con una gran mueca de dolor en su rostro, rápidamente se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, la cual la chica casi le rompe por la presión que ejercía en ella

- vamos mi amor, tranquila, ya pronto acabara, tu solo haz lo que te dicen y puja - le decía

- claro, es tan fácil para ti, tu no eres el que esta teniéndolo - el regaño se vio interrumpido por un grito de dolor

- hay dios - murmuro ron

- vamos señora solo un poco mas, ya se asoma la cabeza - apremiaba la sanadora

justo después de oír eso el pelirrojo asomó la cabeza para ver la de su hijo pero la imagen pudo mas y se desplomo justo ahí

Señor Weasley? Cómo se siente?

Mejor mejor! Dónde estoy?? Dónde esta mi hijo??? Cómo esta Hermione?? – Ron se levantó rápidamente

Su esposa se encuentra perfectamente! – Ron dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Y el bebe? Cómo está mi hijo??

Su hija querrá decir!

Ron no podía disimular su alegría, era el hombre más feliz del mundo…

¿puedo verlos? - le pregunto un poco mas tranquilo al sanador - si porsupuesto, sígame - respondio este

así, lo llevaron hasta la habitación donde reposaba su esposa con un pequeño bulto de mantas entre sus brazos

- Hola ¿como están? - le pregunto intentando no hacer mucho ruido

omitiendo la pregunta que se había formulado - ¿como se te ocurre desmayarte y dejerme aquí sola? - le reto la chica

Hermione yo... ella es nuestra bebe? - dijo un tímido Ron, parecía él también un bebe que descubría algo nuevo :

no me cambies el tema! claro, tu tranquilo y yo acá sufriendo y encima te desmayas! dejándome sola! que lindo no?:

Mi amor yo... no fue mi culpa.. tu sabes como me pongo, no fue intencional

cállate Ron! y acércate - dijo una Hermione tratando de parecer enojada

Ron se acerco lentamente con un poco de miedo por la reacción de Hermione, nunca se lo espero, cuando estaba más cerca de ella, ella lo besó tiernamente en los labios - era una broma tonto! te amo! y nuestra hija también!

Y así fue como nació Rose Weasley Granger, la primera hija de Ron y Hermione, la hija que marcó el inicio de una familia, una nueva familia que viviría siempre feliz… y si quieren saber sobre el nacimiento de Hugo, espérennos en un nuevo fic… xD

besos Pilli y Piliryh


End file.
